


Rose With an O

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anger, Angst, Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Missing Scene, POV Rose, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose had returned with the TARDIS to Satellite 5, ended the Time War, and saved the Doctor's life.  Then he had saved hers. That was what they did, right-- so why was she so furious with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose With an O

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Then There's Us_ 2011 Summer ficathon at livejournal, to phoenikxs's prompt: _jealousy, Nine/Rose smut_
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rose With an O _  
_

  
  
The time vortex was gone; he'd drawn every bit of it out of Rose's burning body and brain, taken it into his, and then willed it to return, through the heart of the TARDIS, to Time's eternal paradox of tempestuous harmony. He still held Rose; his arms were still tight around her, although the vortex's eldritch tendrils of power and knowledge had already released her. Rose Tyler, human child of Earth and London was coming back to herself and to him. In truth, the Doctor doubted he could stand on his own if he let go his hold on Rose. And so he held her still.

Rose, his Rose. He'd resigned himself to losing her. Somehow she had fought her way back to him at the cost of possible (his mind refused to acknowledge the more accurate word,  _probable_ ) death. Doing so, she saved everyone. In an act of consummate power, Rose Tyler had ended the Time War. In a state of full and all-seeing knowledge, Rose Tyler had accepted him, the Destroyer of Worlds, embraced his love for her, and shown him the consummate power and beauty of hers for him. Rose was warm and breathing, and beginning to come to.

He held her, his Rose, wrapped in his arms.

So alive.

So brave and beautiful.  

Finally awake.

"What is going on, Doctor? Why are you doing this to me?"

"The time vortex was killing you. I took it out."   He relaxed his hold on Rose, and she pulled away.

"Will you tell me what the hell that was about?"

"You destroyed the Dalek Emperor and the entire Dalek army. Oh, Rose, you were fantastic! You ended the time war. You brought everyone on Satellite 5 back. You saved the Universe from the Daleks, Rose Tyler! You did something even the Time Lords couldn't." He cupped Rose's cheek. "You saved everyone Rose, you saved me."

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Doctor?" Rose asked tearfully.

All of Rose's magnificent golden power was gone, her command of time and life and death. This was not a goddess in control of all of space and time. This was a broken angry little human putting herself back together before the Doctor's eyes. This was a girl finally grown up, a woman trying to comprehend, a puny ape who'd put two and two together. A woman scorned and hurt and fed up.

"How dare you chuck me off like last year's shoes!"

"I was trying to save your life," he said.

"Oh. I see. Thanks. Now take me home."

"Why?"

"Exactly. That's _Lynda with a Why_."

Rose's voice was a perfect reproduction of Lynda's, but the Doctor had the feeling _now_ was not the time to mention it.

"After months and months of all I want and hope and dream is for you to hold me and kiss me, you finally do. But I'm not even me!  It's the time vortex and some know-it-all goddess you really wanted to kiss, Doctor, not me; 'cause I'm just stupid silly Rose Tyler, not even as important to you as some tart with a misspelled name and a crush bigger than her IQ."

Rose turned away from the Doctor and stomped into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed, bemused and totally unprepared for either the oncoming Rose Tyler fury or the state of his time machine.

"What happened to my TARDIS?"

"Oh", Rose answered blithely, as if it hadn't mattered more to her than her life, "Mum called in a favor and stole a big yellow truck, Mickey hooked a chain between that panel and the rear bumper, Mum floored it, an' I broke into the heart of the TARDIS; then we looked into each other and came to rescue you."

Rose's lip curled into the snarl of a wounded animal, a woman whose heart had been broken and now intended to take each jagged, broken shard and jab it into the man who had done her wrong .

"Just a normal day for the stupid ape traveling with the Doctor, inn'it?"

"Ah."

"'Ah'? _That_ is all you can say?  Doctor, what do I have to do to get your respect? On our first da..aa... trip in the TARDIS you stood right in front of me and flirted with that _Wizard of Oz_ reject. Then you made big blue eyes at Gwyneth. You gave me the key to the TARDIS, promised me you were going nowhere, then turned around and left me. You got us lost then separated in a glacial field on Smirnoff–"

"Semironoff."

"And when I found you, you were naked and wrapped around that furry blue smurf tart."

"She was a t'Artez, and she knew empathically that her brother had found you and you were okay. If we hadn't used our body heat–"

"That’s not the point!" Rose yelled at him. "The point," she said quietly, "is that it is always someone else. Never me."

"I hope there will always be someone else who will see what needs to be seen and decide it's time to do what needs to be done for themselves and others. Some will be hurt. Some, like Jabe, will die for it.  Yes, I knew how much you wanted to stay with me. But you would have died if you’d stayed, Rose--  _DIED_! There was no other way. I sent you home to your mum, like I promised."

"You did it for my mum?" Rose was aghast.

"Yes. No, I mean… I couldn’t save you this time. I wanted you safely away. If I hadn’t sent you away, I don’t know I could have done what had to be done."

"What, let yourself get _**killed**_? You let  _Lynda with a Y_  stay with you at the end and die with you so you wouldn't be alone."

"I had Jack, too."

Rose Tyler exploded, and then she imploded. The Doctor saw it as clearly as if the vortex were still inside her, illuminating her soul to anyone who could read it.

Rose had saved him again and again. She stayed with him and almost died because of him; and no matter what, she always stretched out her hand to him. Today she had come back to him with nothing but the slim hope of keeping him safe or dying with him.  ...And with more power than anyone other than Time Lords had ever been able to control.  She had controlled it brilliantly and wielded it to save the Universe.

Rose Tyler was proud and beautiful and angry and terrible and wonderful, and the Doctor couldn’t stop his hearts from racing, and there was singing in the background...there really was singing, and with the TARDIS so obviously on Rose Tyler’s side, the Doctor decided that giving in was the most prudent, and most fantastic, thing he could do. Rose had seen what he was and still loved him. She'd seen what he felt for her and showed him her answer. All that was left was the saying of it out loud.  The Doctor felt at last so brave, so rightly and joyfully brave, that he would leap off Big Ben and fly without a TARDIS if Rose Tyler asked it of him.

But Rose couldn't read the Doctor's mind anymore.

“You can stop smiling, Doctor, or I’ll wipe it off your face. You sent ME away, but you kept HER with you. You let her decide for herself to be with you at the end. But you took my right away from me."

"Yeh,"  the Doctor smiled, unable to stop. "I did. And I'd do it again, Rose Tyler, every time. Because she's not the one I'm in love with."

"Wha…?"

“Well, that stopped you better than one of Jackie's pasties,” he said with a larger smile. "I like the idea of you being still for a while. And just so you can't give me any trouble while I’m explaining, I’m gonna have to restrain you and stop up your mouth."

He pulled Rose against him and held her the way he'd never thought he'd ever hold a woman again, the way he thought about holding Rose Tyler, at least a hundred times a day and every lonely night in the console room. The way he had wanted to since that moment beneath the London Eye when he caught Rose in his arms, against his body, and within his hearts.

"The truth of it is, I did it for me, Rose. "

With a smile, the Doctor leaned down and claimed Rose Tyler's lips with his. He barely stopped to taste her before his tongue pushed into her mouth. There was no asking. No waiting for permission. No giving of choice. Rose had made her choice even before he had; and he, impressive Time Lord that he was, had been stupid and slow and cowardly.

He consumed Rose's mouth with his, with his tongue and teeth and lips. His hands slipped beneath Rose's tank top, and as they raced over her soft warm skin, his caresses became less desperate and more pure and confident desire:  Rose was alive and warm in his arms and wanting him as much as he wanted her; and nothing, not even himself, would stop him from loving her. Needing more, he broke the kiss to pull Rose's hoodie and tank top over her head. He stretched a second out of time to let his eyes feast on the beauty he had uncovered.

His physical passion took him over again. Fervently he kissed down the length of Rose's neck and throat. When he reached the hollow where her lifeblood pulsed, the Doctor licked and sucked at Rose's warmth.  He covered her skin with wild, tongue-filled kisses. Beneath her little lace bra, Rose's nipples were firm and straining with her want. The Doctor dragged his tongue over one of the little nubs then rolled it firmly beneath his teeth. Rose gasped. He moved to her other nipple, pushing the bra out of his way. Rose gasped again as his lips closed around her bare nipple and he started to suck.  Her head lolled back, and she moaned his name, then some gibberish.

"I said be still, Rose Tyler! It looks as if I have to quiet you again." With that, and a smile he couldn't stop, the Doctor crashed his mouth against Rose's for a long thorough taste.

Removing Rose's bra, the Doctor cupped her breasts the way he always cupped her cheeks -- tenderly, reverently, and with a Time Lord's unutterable love. He held them, letting his fingers memorize their soft smooth fullness. As he scraped her nipples with his thumbs, Rose's body jerked into his. She may have suddenly realized her arms were free. She may by then not have been thinking much of anything but _Doctor_. Her arms reflexively slid around him, inside his jumper.

The Doctor wrapped his fingers through Rose's hair, holding her to him as his other hand made short work of the snap and zipper of her denims and slid inside. Daleks hadn't stopped him from finally having his Rose. Even the Time War couldn't. The little piece of damp silk his fingers encountered didn't stand a chance.

Rose was hot and wet for him, and so swollen with lust and need that her folds were almost a barrier to his fingers. Almost. He rubbed her swollen clitoris firmly and teased his fingers through her folds. Rose was so sensitive to his touch that even his tender strength couldn't contain her as she writhed in his arms and against his erection. He dipped a finger just inside and teased her nerve endings.

Rose's hands were all over him, scratching  and sliding down his back; caressing his chest and stomach, her fingers twisting into the little patches of soft hair; pinching his nipples under his jumper and his bum inside his denims. She began to gasp into his mouth; but when he broke apart to let her breathe, Rose bit hard into his shoulder muscle. He thrust two fingers deep into her center, fast and hard. She screamed his name and her internal muscles started to contract around him. He felt her fumbling with his zipper as she pulled away, and then his denims were down and he was free, hard and ready. He kicked off his boots and denims as she stripped off the rest of her clothing. Rose gripped his hips and raised herself off the floor as he bent his knees and put himself in position to take her.

They came together as if they'd done it all their lives--a breathless passionate colliding of bodies, his furious thrusts into Rose's center and hers down his member; crashing against each other until they shuddered and shattered in a burst of promises and vows and screams and love.

 

 

The Doctor held her, _his Rose_ , her arms and legs still wrapped around him and he inside her, still firm despite the firestorm that had consumed him. Maybe there were some good things about being a Time Lord after all.

He started to his room with her, but Rose stopped him.

"TARDIS," Rose said softly, "Emergency Program One."

The Doctor's last good-bye to Rose Tyler appeared before them, frozen and spectral, incongruous against the material chaos of the disheveled control room. 

"Now _you_ watch," Rose told him.  
   
Suddenly the Doctor's holographic image was gone. In its place was an image of Rose looking just as she had when he'd tricked her and sent her home. The Doctor shuddered. Rose wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him. She watched him as he watched the scene that she had endured.

_"This is Emergency Programme One. Doctor, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing.  We must be in danger. And I mean fatal.  I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape. And that's okay.  Hope it's a good death..."_

The Doctor's arms convulsed around Rose Tyler as if needing to convince themselves over and over that the woman they held was real. Otherwise he stood rigid and silent as he watched his words coming so casually out of the mouth of the woman with the fake smile and eyes that held no hope.

. _".. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing."_

The hologram Rose turned and looked into the Doctor's eyes. Her eyes softened with compassion and unspoken love.

_"Have a good life. Do that for me, Doctor. Have a fantastic life."_

Rose leaned over, picked the sonic screwdriver up off the console, worked a setting quickly, and inserted it into a port in the console. Emergency Program One wavered and died.

She licked the tears streaming down the Doctor's cheeks and kissed him then caught his earlobe between her teeth, more than a nuzzle. 

"I am the Bad Wolf," she whispered against his ear. "Leave me again, Time Lord, and what the Dalek Emperor was going to do to you will seem like a nip from a playful puppy."

 

 

 

 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=47047>

**Author's Note:**

> ( _Emergency Program One_ from "The Parting of the Ways" by Russell T. Davies)


End file.
